I thought I'd lost you
by DoctorMurdoch
Summary: I'm rubbish at summaries. This story is a continuation of the episode 'the rebel and the prince', this is my first fic so be kind ;)
1. Chapter 1

I thought I'd lost you - chapter 1

Julia was writing up some post mortem notes; well she was trying to anyway. She was finding it exceptionally difficult to concentrate on her task. Her mind was totally caught up with worrying about what was happening with William.  
All Julia had heard was that everyone from the station had gone to a farm out in the country. She also knew they'd been gone a long time, so suspected some kind of stand-off was happening.

All Julia could think was

"Is William ok?  
But what if he is not ok?  
What if he is injured in some way?  
What if he was laid somewhere dying and I'm not there?  
What if he is dead?"

Julia imagined herself cradling William's lifeless body, holding him, clinging to him like his life depended on it. She was crying for the life she dreamed of with William but had no chance of now.

"What if I never see him again?" Julia felt guilty for all those times she wanted to tell William of her feelings but didn't.

Julia felt like she was losing total control of her thoughts and feelings when someone came rushing into the morgue. She was immediately pulled out of her dream like state when she heard a voice say "doctor he is fine". Julia had never been so glad to hear George's voice "I must go to him, check that he is ok".

"Detective Murdoch told me to tell you that he was fine and that you were not to worry." George tried to calm Julia down but she was infuriated by this.

"How can he expect me not to worry, he could have died", she quickly grabbed her bag and rushed across the street to tend to William.

Julia was full of trepidation as she approached his office. When she got to his door she gently tapped on the window she didn't want to seem too eager after all.

"come in " was all she heard in a low croaky voice.

Julia went and sat down opposite William and just watched him. He just sat there looking down at his hands; he couldn't even raise his head to look her in the eyes.

"I just don't want her to see me like this" William was thinking.

It felt like a lifetime had passed when it was in fact more like 30 seconds. Julia finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Are you alright William?" Julia asked

William finally lifted his head looked Julia in the eyes

"I fear Eddie died for nothing"

Julia looked at William intently but sympathetically she just wanted to comfort him in some way

"He had a change of heart, he died heroically" she replied in order to reassure him.

"That's what I keep trying to convince myself of" William said in a slightly guilt ridden voice.

"Remember William nothing so important can ever come too late."

Julia was not even referring to the case and she knew it. She and William had become so close; she wanted their relationship to develop beyond friendship. Julia wanted to make this happen; she wanted to make her move on him. Secretly Julia wanted HIM to initiate things; she wasn't even sure that William felt the same after all and didn't want to embarrass him by forcing herself on him.

"Nothing so important can ever come too soon" these words were swimming around in Williams head. He was so relieved that she'd said this "maybe it wasn't too late for us" was all he could think.

William started to feel bolder and more confident, he decided he would make his move.


	2. Chapter 2

Julia moved to put an ice pack on his burnt wrist, as she did this William stilled her hand with his own. William looked up at her with his large brown eyes, Julia felt like she could just dive into them and would be content to drown there. William would not and did not break eye contact with her, Julia felt nervous but also exhilarated.

William began moving his hand slowly up her right arm; Julia could feel her skin tingling with excitement. William never once broke eye contact with Julia they could both feel the intensity between them. William had no idea that Julia was as exhilarated by this as he was; he continued gently moving his hand up her arm. When William reached Julia's elbow he could feel that she was becoming out of reach so he moved his chair closer to her, they were now no more than a breaths distance from each continued his ministrations until he reached the nape of her neck, he curled his fingers around the back of her slender neck and slowly moved in and delicately placed his lips on hers it was only a peck but it was one that was full of sensual promise. William started to get slightly lost in the kiss but he stopped himself and suddenly stepped back and pulled away from Julia, she immediately felt the loss of his touch.

"I'm sorry Julia I shouldn't have been so for.." William didn't have time to finish his sentence. Julia stood up moved towards him and grabbed his tie with both hands and seductively pulled him towards her.

"Why did you stop William" Julia asked seeming very frustrated.

"I just thought….well I don't really know what I thought, I wasn't really thinking straight at all. All I knew was that I needed you, needed to comfort you as well as myself I guess" William replied seeming embarrassed.

Julia suddenly moved one of her hands to the back of his head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, William immediately moved his hands to her waist and pulled her as close as he could. Julia moved her arms so they were wrapped around the back if his neck. They were as close as physically possible but nothing was close enough for them, it was like they were melding together into one person.

William couldn't keep his hands still; he moved his hands from Julia's waist to around her lower back and gradually moved his hands to her rear and gave it a cheeky squeeze. Julia suddenly jumped back wearing a shocked expression on her face; all William could do was smile his boyish smile as he slowly moved back in to kiss her. William tenderly moved Julia's hair behind her shoulder he left his hands on her shoulders and slowly caressed his way down her arms until he reached her thighs; he began stroking the back of her thighs while they were still kissing.

Julia felt that if William kept touching her like that she would lose all control and just grab him, pin against the wall and have her way with him.  
William moved his lips from hers and let them trail along her cheek towards her ear pressing his lips on her skin every so often. William whispered into her ear  
"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this".

It was not a question he needed an answer to.


	3. Chapter 3

Julia tried to get a word out, but she was kept silent when William gently placed his lips on hers. Although it was only a short chaste kiss they could both feel the heat building between them. He slowly but reluctantly pulled his lips away from hers, William not wanting to break the contact between them was struggling to catch his breath and could feel his body starting to take control over his mind.

William tried to slow his body down by wrapping his arms around Julia's waist, leant his head into the crook of her neck, he felt like he could stay that way forever he was so comfortable and felt loved, at peace and well home. Julia started slowly stroking the back of his neck and kissed his cheek which woke him from his peaceful daze.

"Julia, how would you feel if I escorted you home?" He asked in a flirtatious manor

"I would very much like that, however I believe I should escort you home, you are injured after all"

William couldn't help but break into that winning smile that seemed to be reserved for Julia. He grabbed his jacket. "Don't you need your coat Julia?" he enquired. "I'll be fine, it looks quite cool out".

William and Julia began cycling home they would reach Julia's home first, they were approaching one of the many beautiful parks in Toronto when Julia suddenly dismounted.

"William, I would very much like a stroll in the park, I fear I won't be safe on my own".

"I'm sure I can provide sufficient protection" William replied with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face.

They left their bikes against a nearby tree and began walking through the park, there was a strange uncomfortable silence between them. This continued for a good 5 minutes, William began to fuss with his clothes readjusting his hat and straightening his jacket. Julia could see that William was beginning to get very uncomfortable and she was growing tiresome of the silence between them. Julia knew she had to speak, she opened her mouth and was about to speak when she heard William speak up at last.

"the leaves are beautiful at this time of year don't you think?".

Ahhh it was not about the subject she had hoped"

She replied "yes, I love the park at this time of year everything is so…"

Suddenly a voice interrupted

"how long have you felt this way about me, about us?" he continued

"because I thought I was the only one with these feeling…I mean you always used to be out courting a handsome man or other, not that I'm surprised you are a very beautiful woman afterall".

Julia seemed somewhat flustered

"well erm….it's err, a while I guess. I'm just as surprised at your feelings as you are by mine I assure you" Julia stated quite frankly, she continued….

"you never seemed interested beyond our close professional relationship, I waited for you to ask….but you never did!"

William looked down and up again appearing terribly embarrassed

"I guess I was concerned you would not feel the same, but I'm very glad that you do"

William gave Julia one of his winning smiles, the one he reserved only for her (like in Loch Ness Murdoch).

They continued their walk through the park in silence, they were both now feeling at peace no longer uncomfortable in each other's presence. The wind started to pick up, the leaves were now being gently moved across the grass and pavement. Julia shivered slightly she could feel herself getting quite cold now, she wouldn't give in to it though she just didn't want this evening to end. She didn't want them to sleep on it and act like nothing had happened on this lovely evening, so she tried to bear it.

William saw her shiver "are you ok Julia? You look cold" he asked as he quietly smiled to himself.

"So it appears Julia does not want this evening to end either" he said to himself.

William removed his pin striped jacket and tenderly placed it over Julia's shoulders. Julia looked at him quizzically "don't want you to freeze to death" he replied with a cheeky sparkle in his eyes.


End file.
